My little tanuki
by Remiel1437
Summary: A story about the aftermath of Arachne castle's arc. Kim X Ox ford. Seriously, they need more love. Manga timeline


Death city, a place where danger may spot you in every places air can fit in. The city though, does not live its name today. A call for a perfect day totaly fits the afternoon. The sun hugs the earth with a warmth that can only be depicted as blessing. The death city is very lively as for today.

As he is reading a book, the boy slowly strolls along the corridor. His mind filled with an interesting theory he found in the very book in his possession. Casually nudges his thick glasses back to its former place, he mumbles to himself.

"So, if you do a soul resonance at the certain limit of..."

The boy stops himself as his route blocked by something. Someone to be precise. He looks away from his book, facing the "intruder" in his comfort zone. However, he jumps back after his eyes caught a clear glimpse of what is blocking his way.

"Kim, good afternoon, my love!" He shouts happily after he regain himself.

"Who is your love anyway, Ox ford?" Kim looks away with a pout in her face.

The girls in front of Ox ford is the love of his life. Kim Diehl. Despite her unfriendly behaviour to Ox ford, the man surely knows that his choice is never wrong. Ox ford remembers the first time he meets Kim. It was a dark age where everybody in the class bullies him like no tomorrow. Ox was crying in the back of the school as a little girl's voice surprised him.

"Hey, what's up?" Ox ford can remember her tiny voice as if it was yesterday.

"You are a boy right? You cannot cry to make things better! Beat them in your forte!" Little Kim comforted him and those words from her made Ox ford one of the top students in DMWA and also a member of Spartoi.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Kim's annoyed voice wakes Ox from his day dream.

"Nothing, love." He said slowly.

"Are you recovered?"

The words send Ox's reflex to rub his belly. That gut is not in a hot shape recently. Kim almost made a new breathing hole in the spot when she was controlled by madness.

It has been a week since Arachne castle's fall. Arachne may have died but the raid left a huge scar. Kim almost killed Ox ford before he can finally save her from dark delusion. Indeed knowing that Kim is a witch surprised Ox but it is no big deal. Witch or not, Kim's crying face is something that he doesn't want to witness again. He swore to himself as she was crying at his shoulder that he will protect this girl with every single drop of soul in his body.

"It's fine now. You magic works wonder." Patting Kim's head, Ox ford said the line as comforting as possible, trying to freed Kim from her jail of guilt.

"No touching!" Kim remove Ox's hand from her pink hair, a slight blush depicted at her cheek.

Ox stands there, smiling. He is glad that her angel is as energetic as ever. It must be tough for her to let everyone know that she is actually a witch, a sole enemy of DMWA. The boy moves aside, proceed his delayed journey to the next class. He is opening his book again when he feels a weak force pulling his shirt. Ox looks back and as expected, Kim is holding his shirt.

"Hey..." Kim said with a blush in her face. "On your recovery, you need to move around you know, you cannot stay in your room and go full bookworm mode. It won't help."

What is Kim talking about? Ox has no clue. His smart brain starts to think about possibilities only to reach dead ends. Women are indeed not a textbook, the only thing he can read.

"Here..." Kim hands Ox a ticket.

The blue ticket reads "Death city amusement park." Gears in Ox's brain collapse.

"If you free this weekend. I mean, it's an extra and Jacky can't go. It's not intended okay! I'll tell you that!" Kim hides his face from Ox, afraid that Ox will look at her face that currently became bright red.

"Then..."

Kim suddenly runs. Away from Ox.

"It's only Ox ford for God sake! The bald geek! Why am I panicking?" She runs as fast as she can but not fast enough to miss the boy's voice behind her.

"I will come, definitely!" Ox shouts on top of his lungs.

Kim smiles as the voice comforts her. The voice that reminds her that it's not her and Jacky anymore. The voice that woke her from madness and embrace her gently. The very voice Ox has.


End file.
